I Know
by aumandin
Summary: Ein Brief aus der Vergangenheit kann in der Gegenwart zu einer Geschichte werden. HP/DM Slash


Die Spitze der Zigarette glüht orangefarben in der völligen Dunkelheit auf, als er einen tiefen Zug nimmt. Er verrät damit, wo er sich gegen die nackte Wand gelehnt hat, um seine zitternden Beine zu beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper, seine Hände beben, sodass die Glut nur noch als Schliere im undurchdringlichen Schwarz zu erkennen ist. Sehr langsam lässt er den Qualm aus seinen Lungen strömen und zieht ihn durch die Nase zurück in seinen Körper. Er wiederholt das so lange, bis kein Rauch mehr übrig geblieben ist, dann nimmt er den nächsten Zug, in einem Kreislauf selbstzerstörerischen Zeitvertreibs, bis er die Hitze an seinen Fingern spüren und den verbrannten Filter riechen kann.  
Seinen Blick auf die Zigarette in seinen Fingern gerichtet verlässt er die dunkle Ecke und läuft auf den Lichtkegel der Schreibtischlampe zu. Er wirft sie in einen überfüllten Aschenbecher, wo sie stetig vor sich hin rauchend auf einem Berg Zigarettenstummeln verglüht. Dann lässt er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, welche um den runden Tisch herum stehen, und legt seine Hände ineinander verschränkt auf die dunkle Tischplatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir hören wollt", spricht er matt seinen Händen entgegen. Ihm gegenüber rutschen zwei Personen unangenehm berührt auf ihren Stühlen hin und her und werfen sich einen unschlüssigen Blick zu.  
"Wir", beginnt eine weibliche Stimme zögerlich, "wir wollen wissen, ob es wahr ist."  
"Ob was wahr ist?"  
Sie schiebt einen Brief über den Tisch. "Lies ihn", sagt sie, ehe sie ihre Hand zurückzieht und den Brief halb geöffnet auf dem Tisch liegen lässt. Eine weitere Zigarette wird angezündet, bläulicher Rauch schwebt im Licht der kleinen Schreibtischlampe über ihren Köpfen.  
"Vielleicht war das keine gute Idee", flüstert die andere Person.  
"Ich muss... Malfoy!" Draco sieht auf, in Hermines entschlossenes Gesicht, auf die kleinen Fältchen, die sich um ihre Mundwinkel und ihre Augen gebildet haben, irgendwann in all der vergangenen Zeit.  
"Hermine, vielleicht..."  
"Ron, ich gehe hier nicht weg, bevor ich nicht die Wahrheit kenne", unterbricht sie ihren Mann entschieden, ohne den Blick von Draco abzuwenden. "Lies ihn", bittet sie noch einmal.  
Draco klemmt die Zigarette zwischen seine trockenen Lippen und greift nach dem Kuvert. Die Kanten sind ausgefranst, das Papier fühlt sich brüchig zwischen seinen schwitzenden Fingern an. Noch einmal blickt er auf, sieht Hermine nicken und Rons in Falten gelegte Stirn und wendet den Brief unsicher in seinen Händen, bevor er ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament herauszieht. Für einen kurzen Moment kann er einen bekannten Geruch wahrnehmen, dann riecht er nur noch den Rauch, der aus seinen Mundwinkeln quillt und sich in dünnen Schwaden zwischen ihm und seinen Besuchern ausbreitet. Er drückt die Zigarette aus. Fahrig faltet er den Brief auseinander. Seine Augen gleiten über die unordentliche Handschrift, auf dem vergilbten Untergrund. "Er ist von..."  
"Harry, ja", vervollständigt Hermine und lehnt sich ein Stückchen weiter über den Tisch, als wolle sie einen bestätigenden Blick hineinwerfen.  
"Was soll ich damit?", will Draco wissen und streicht das Papier auf dem Tisch glatt, um das Zittern in seinen Händen zu verbergen. Hermine antwortet nicht. "Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir hören wollt", sagt Draco noch einmal.  
"Hermine", flüstert Ron. Im Augenwinkel kann Draco Hermines unwirsches Kopfschütteln erkennen. Ihr Blick ist unverwandt auf Draco gerichtet, der wiederum in den Brief starrt, die schwarzen Buchstaben inspiziert, ohne sie zu Wörtern zusammenzufügen, ohne Sätze zu bilden, ohne zu lesen, was vor ihm geschrieben steht.  
"Lies ihn, Malfoy." Hermines Stimme ist die einer ratlosen Frau; einer Frau, die nicht mehr weiter weiß und im Dunklen nach einer Antwort tappt, deren Frage ihr nicht ganz klar ist.  
Draco schließt kurz die Augen, nickt knapp und stützt seine Unterarme auf den Tisch.

_Professor,_

_ich weiß, ich verlange viel von Ihnen, aber ich bitte Sie, mir zu vertrauen. Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung. Ich kann Ihnen meine Quellen nicht verraten, aber ich weiß, dass Sie ebenfalls versuchen herauszufinden, was Draco Malfoy vor hat. Er wird versuchen die Todesser in das Schloss zu schleusen und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ihm gelingen wird. Dumbledore ist in Gefahr, Professor. Dass ich von Ihnen erwarte, mir blind zu vertrauen, ist töricht, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sie etwas unternehmen werden. Sie sind der einzige, der dafür sorgen kann, dass Malfoys Plan scheitert - mit etwas Glück._

_Harry._

Einige Herzschläge lang starrt Draco auf Harrys Unterschrift, auf das doppelte 'R', das so ungleichmäßig geschrieben ist, und stellt sich die feingliedrigen Finger vor, welche die Feder in das Tintenfass tauchen und die Spitze auf das Papier setzen, worauf mit einer fließenden Bewegung das geschwungene 'H' entsteht. Dann reißt er seinen Blick los und entgegnet schweigend jenen von Hermine.  
Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und zieht die Brauen zusammen, während Ron mit gesenktem Kopf in seinen Schoß starrt.  
Erneut lässt Draco den Blick über das Pergament gleiten, über den Namen Dumbledore, der besonders groß geschrieben scheint. Er räuspert sich und faltet ihn wieder zusammen, legt ihn auf das Kuvert und verharrt mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf der längst nicht mehr scharfen Kante.  
"Was genau soll ich mit dieser Information anfangen?", fragt er gereizt. "Potter wusste also davon, was ihm augenscheinlich nicht viel genützt hat..."  
"Woher wusste er von deinem Plan?", unterbricht Hermine ihn, als habe sie ihm gar nicht zugehört.  
Draco schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Malf... Draco." Er hebt seinen Blick. Hermine betrachtet ihn flehend, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, die Stirn gerunzelt.  
"Was denkst du, woher er es wusste?", fragt Draco provozierend. Hermine begegnet ihm mit hartem Blick, erwidert jedoch nichts. Schnaubend zieht Draco den Brief zu sich heran und hält ihn neben seinem Gesicht in die Luft, als handle es sich dabei um das fehlende Glied einer Beweiskette. "Er hat seine neugierige Nase wieder in Angelegenheiten gesteckt, die ihn einen feuchten Dreck angingen, das ist doch nichts Neues. Wahrscheinlich ist er mir nachgeschlichen und..."  
"Untersteh dich, so von ihm zu sprechen, Malfoy!", spuckt Ron ihm mit wutverzerrter Miene entgegen. Hermine legt ihre Hand besänftigend auf seinen Unterarm, ohne den Blick von Draco abzuwenden, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr als völlige Gleichgültigkeit offenbart.  
"Ich bin nicht gezwungen mir eure Gesellschaft anzutun, Granger. Vielleicht solltest du dem Wiesel eine Leine anlegen, wenn du nicht riskieren willst, vor der Tür zu landen."  
"Wir sind nicht hier, weil wir deine Gegenwart schätzen, Malfoy..."  
"Ron, es reicht", geht Hermine dazwischen. "Ich weiß, dass Harry uns etwas verheimlicht hat, Malfoy. Woher wusste er, dass du die Todesser in das Schloss schleusen wolltest? Wieso hat er nie etwas davon erwähnt?"  
Dracos Finger schließen sich fester um den Brief, während Hermine ihn mit vor Verzweiflung glasigem Blick taxiert.  
"Das wollt ihr doch gar nicht wissen", entgegnet Draco und verzieht seine Mundwinkel zu einem bitteren Lächeln.  
"Ich will es wissen."  
"Hermine, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir wieder gehen", wirft Ron mit leiser, mühsam beherrschter Stimme ein, erntet aber lediglich einen strafenden Blick  
"Ich will es wissen", sagt sie noch einmal deutlich und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, womöglich um Draco zu zeigen, dass sie nicht vor hat zu verschwinden, bevor sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit kennt.

Noch eine Weile sieht Draco sie an, ein klein wenig erstaunt über ihre Hartnäckigkeit. Er zündet sich eine weitere Zigarette an und erhebt sich, entfernt sich aus dem engen Lichtkegel, der ihn wie ein Scheinwerfer einzufangen scheint und wendet Hermine und Ron den Rücken zu, um seinen Blick über das Bücherregal an der Wand gegenüber gleiten zu lassen. Er bläst einen Schwall Rauch gegen die Buchrücken, als wolle er den Staub davonpusten, welcher sich millimeterdick auf ihnen abgesetzt hat. "Ich habe damit gerechnet", sagt er unbestimmt und lässt seinen Zeigefinger über eine Reihe Bücher gleiten, sodass eine feine, staubfreie Spur zurückbleibt. "Ich dachte nur, ihr würdet es früher herausfinden. Viel früher."  
Ein Poltern ertönt in seinem Rücken, das Geräusch eines umgeworfenen Stuhls. "Was soll das heißen?", erzürnt sich Ron, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in die Seiten gestützt.  
"Ron, bitte", beschwichtigt Hermine ihn schnell.  
Dracos Mundwinkel zucken, während er die feine Staubschicht auf seiner Fingerspitze, an seiner Hosen abwischt. "Ihr wart blind", sagt er trocken, in Erwartung eines erneuten Wutausbruchs. Diesmal bleibt es allerdings ruhig. Hermine scheint ihren Mann unter Kontrolle gebracht zu haben. Draco nimmt einen tiefen Zug - die Asche muss irgendwann einfach abgefallen sein – und wendet sich seinem Besuch zu. Ron sitzt wieder auf seinem Stuhl und starrt missmutig vor sich hin, während Hermine bereit zu sein scheint, jedes von Dracos Worten in sich aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich von vorn anfangen", setzt Draco an und wartet auf Hermines zustimmendes Nicken. Er tritt noch ein paar Schritte zurück, weg vom Lichtkegel, bis er im Schatten steht, bis wieder nur die Glut der Zigarette zu sehen ist, die hin und wieder nach oben wandert, hell aufleuchtet und wieder hinab sinkt.

* * *

"Es ist eine Ehre, Draco", säuselte Bellatrix über seine Schulter. Sie stand hinter ihm, strich die teuren Roben seines Umhangs glatt und musterte ihn in den großen Spiegelflächen des Kleiderschranks. Draco senkte den Blick und vergrub seine Hände in tiefen Taschen. "Draco", flüsterte Bellatrix scharf, packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Ihre Augen wirkten bedrohlich und suchten die seinen, aus tiefen, dunkel ummalten Höhlen heraus. "Der Dunkle Lord gibt dir die Chance, die Fehler deines Vaters zu bereinigen. Er ist mehr als großzügig mit dieser Entscheidung", zischte sie und legte eine Hand fast zärtlich an seine Wange. Zögerlich hob Draco seinen Blick. Bellatrix schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf seine Zustimmung und das Versprechen, alles ihm Mögliche zu tun, um die Ehre der Familie Malfoy wieder herzustellen. Also nickte er knapp.  
"Braver Junge", lächelte sie. "Und jetzt lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sie wandte sich ab und ging mit ausladenden Schritten aus dem Raum, während Draco sich noch einmal umdrehte, um sein Spiegelbild zu inspizieren. Er musste dankbar sein – seiner Tante, die ihm Legilimentik beigebracht hatte, und dem Dunklen Lord, der ihm die Chance gab, sich zu beweisen; der ihm einen Auftrag erteilen wollte. Einen wichtigen Auftrag, dessen Erfüllung seinen Vater aus Askaban befreien würde. Er würde dankbar sein.

"Draco", begrüßte seine Mutter ihn mit einem Nicken, als er den Speisesaal betrat. Sie saß bereits an der großen Tafel, zusammen mit Bellatrix, die sich einige leere Stühle entfernt gesetzt hatte. Die beiden sich gegenüberliegenden Plätze an der Stirnseite des Tisches warteten darauf, besetzt zu werden. Draco schluckte, als er sich unter beobachtenden Blicken seiner Tante, neben seiner Mutter niederließ. Er fasste mit den Händen unter den Tisch, um seine schwitzenden Handflächen an den Knien zu trocknen, als er die Finger seiner Mutter spürte, die sich liebevoll um seine legten. Flüchtig sah er zu ihr hinüber, erkannte jedoch lediglich ihre Verschlossenheit und den leeren Blick, der auf irgendetwas weit Entferntes gerichtet zu sein schien. Nach einer Weile betretenen Schweigens, in der Draco auf die blassen Finger seiner Mutter in seinem Schoß gestarrt hatte, die sanft über die seinen strichen, erhob sich Bellatrix plötzlich und deutete Draco mit einer schnellen Handbewegung es ihr gleich zu tun.  
"My Lord", sagte sie dann mit all ihrer Ehrerbietung und senkte demütig den Kopf, als Voldemort im Saal erschien. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte wie vom Wind getragen hinter ihm her während Nagini sich um seine Füße schlängelte.  
"Bella", begrüßte er sie mit hoher, schneidender Stimme und verharrte kurz vor seinem Stuhl, um Draco zu fixieren, dessen Hand sich nun, da seine Mutter sie losgelassen hatte, merkwürdig kalt und leer anfühlte. Er starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf der hölzernen Tischplatte und zwang sich dazu, seinen Geist von jeglichen Gedanken zu befreien, so wie seine Tante es ihm beigebracht hatte. Dann ließ Voldemort sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl sinken und gebot den Anwesenden, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Noch einmal spähte Draco aus dem Augenwinkel zu seiner Mutter hinüber und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Die Frau, die Draco seit Lebzeiten als stolz und hoheitlich betrachtet hatte, die all das in ihrem Wesen vereinte, was er schätzte und liebte, war in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesunken, zu einem blassen, vor Angst zitternden Häufchen Elend, gekleidet in feinsten Roben, die sie weniger schmückten, denn wie eine alte Frau wirken ließen, die sich verzweifelt an ihre glitzernde Vergangenheit klammerte. Draco schlang seine Finger ineinander und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Narzissa, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Voldemort wissen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als sei er ernsthaft besorgt. Narzissa nickte hektisch, während Voldemorts Mundwinkel spöttisch zuckten. "Du wirkst so besorgt, meine Liebe."  
Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich um Dracos wild pulsierendes Herz und schien jegliche Blutzufuhr zu unterbinden. Arme und Beine wurden taub, ein Rauschen hob in seinen Ohren an, er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken, zu verbrennen. Verzweifelt versuchte er Augenkontakt mit seiner Mutter aufzunehmen, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie sich verschließen musste. Doch sie starrte nur weiter in die Ferne. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Du weißt", fuhr Voldemort zischend fort. "es ist eine große Ehre für dich und deine Familie, dass ich ausgerechnet deinen Sohn auserwählte, Narzissa."  
Wieder nickte sie.  
"Es ist ein Privileg mir dienen zu dürfen. Draco hat das Mal von mir erhalten, so wie dein Mann zuvor."  
Narzissa nickte nur weiter stumm.  
"Die Schande, die dein Mann über uns gebracht hat", er machte eine Pause - wahrscheinlich, dachte Draco wütend, um die Worte mit Stille zu unterstreichen - und lehnte sich nach vorn, bis sein Umhang die Tischkante berührte. "kann gelindert werden. Dein Sohn erhält die Chance, die Fehler seines Vaters wieder gut zu machen. Du solltest dankbar sein."  
Dankbar. Draco begleitete das Nicken seiner Mutter.  
"Nun", nahm Voldemort einen geschäftigen Ton an, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wandte sich Draco zu. "Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Draco. Deine Tante Bellatrix wird dich davon in Kenntnis gesetzt haben."  
Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens, rutschte Bellatrix stolz auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und straffte die Schultern. "Das habe ich, Mylord."  
"Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Bella", schnurrte Voldemort grauenhaft lächelnd, ehe er sich wieder an Draco wandte. "Du willst dich beweisen, Draco?", fragte er, die Brauen hochgezogen. Draco wusste, dass es darauf nur eine Antwort gab. "Ja, Mylord."  
"Du gierst darauf, deinen ersten Auftrag von mir zu erhalten?"  
"Ja, Mylord."  
"Du wirst alles daran setzen, deine Familie zu schützen, Draco?"  
"Ja, Mylord."  
"Du bist dir darüber bewusst, dass ich keine weiteren Fehler von dieser Familie dulden werde?"  
Draco schloss die Augen. "Ja."  
"Du wirst Dumbledore für mich töten."  
Draco sah auf, in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht des dunklen Lords. Seine Mutter gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, während Bellatrix' Augen auf Draco gerichtet waren, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl saß und in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers starrte.  
"Du wirst es tun, Draco", befahl Voldemort und erhob sich. Bellatrix tat es ihm gleich, während er, begleitet von Nagini, auf die großen Flügeltüren zutrat. Noch einmal wandte er sich um, Bellatrix dicht auf seinen Fersen, und blickte zu Draco hinüber, dessen Herz irgendwann stehen geblieben sein musste. "Es sei dir überlassen, wie du es anstellst, Draco. Aber sollte es dir nicht gelingen Dumbledore bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu töten..." Er ließ seine Blicke über Narzissa gleiten, deren zitternde Lippen vor Schreck halb offen standen. "Deine Mutter würde es nicht ertragen, ihren eigenen Sohn sterben zu sehen...", seufzte er gespielt bedauernd und trat aus der Tür, gefolgt von Bellatrix und der Schlage, die sich in weiten Kreisen um sie wand.

Augenblicklich brach Narzissa in Tränen aus und ließ sich nach vorn auf die Tischplatte fallen, das Gesicht in ihren Armen verborgen. Ihr schmaler Körper zitterte krampfartig in ihrem schönen Kleid, während erstickte Schluchzer an Dracos Ohren drangen. Er ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie sinken und hob eine Hand an ihren Rücken. Seine Fingerspitzen hatten den seidenen Stoff kaum berührt, als sie sich in seine Arme warf.  
"Mum", flüsterte Draco in ihr glänzendes, blondes Haar und streichelte behutsam ihren Rücken, als hätte er die Befürchtung sie könne in seinen Armen zerspringen. "Mum, nicht weinen." Er schloss die Augen, unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich nach oben zu kämpfen versuchten und legte seine Stirn auf die zierlichen Schulter seiner Mutter, deren Körper haltlos zitternd immer schlaffer zu werden schien.  
"Ich ertrage es nicht", brachte sie fast unverständlich hervor und tastete nach Dracos Nacken. "Ich ertrage es nicht, dich auch noch zu verlieren, Draco."  
"Das wirst du nicht, Mum, du wirst mich nicht verlieren." Er versuchte überzeugend zu klingen; sicher und selbstbewusst, doch in seinen eigenen Ohren klang er verzweifelt; wie jemand, der sich einzureden versucht, dass alles nicht so schlimm ist, während ihm das Dach über dem Kopf zusammenstürzt und seine ganze Existenz in binnen weniger Sekunden zu Asche zerfällt.  
Narzissa löste sich aus seinen Armen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Make-up war verschmiert, hatte schwarze Linien auf ihrer ebenmäßig weißen Haut hinterlassen, wie schmerzhafte Striemen, die mit einer Peitsche in die Haut geschlagen wurden. "Versprich es mir", sagte sie gefasst. Ihr Blick huschte über Dracos Gesicht. "Versprich mir, dass du es schaffen wirst."  
Zögerlich nickte Draco und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment wie ein Lügner, als seine Mutter ihn zurück in ihre Arme zog.

* * *

"Du wolltest es nicht?", fragt Hermine, deren gesamte Körperhaltung offenkundiges Interesse ausdrückt, Neugier auf den Mann vor ihr, den sie eigentlich gar nicht kennt. Draco schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich wollte es. Ich habe das Dunkle Mal entgegen genommen... natürlich wollte ich es", setzt er flüsternd hinzu. Ron schnaubt missbilligend, während Hermine verwirrt die Stirn runzelt.  
"Aber du hast es aus edelmütigen Motiven getan, oder nicht?"  
Draco starrt sie ungläubig an. "Edelmütig? Was versuchst du in mir zu sehen, Granger? Ich bin nicht Potter, ich wollte meinen Arsch retten, nichts weiter."  
Hermine senkt den Blick auf ihre Hände, als schäme sie sich, so etwas gedacht zu haben. "Ich schätze, Potter dachte dasselbe. Ihr Gryffindors seid alle gleich. Ihr vertraut den Menschen, ohne dass sie euch Gründe geliefert haben, die es rechtfertigen würden, so etwas wie Vertrauen aufzubauen. Ihr wollt immer das Gute im Menschen sehen, ganz egal wie abscheulich er auch sein mag." Trocken lacht er auf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch das längst nicht mehr seidige Haar. "Ich habe versucht mich selbst zu retten. Das ist alles."


End file.
